The present invention relates to a method for making an electronic contract for provision of a commodity or service, and more particularly to a system for processing the contract.
As a background art, the JP-A-7-141422 has disclosed the system of writing a content of a conditional contract and data handwritten on a customer's check area and a simulation program on an IC card, passing the IC card on which the data was written to the customer, prompting a salesman to make a contract document on the content of the conditional contract in a branch office, checking if the contract document made by the salesman is consistent with the content of the conditional contract written on the IC card when the salesman calls on the customer, prompting the customer to describe the necessary items on the contract document and seal on a proper section if both are consistent with each other and the customer does not wish to change the content.
As another background art, the JP-A-8-149124 has disclosed an information delivering system of allowing an information provider to manage a communication history and a user to put delivery information on a card.
However, the invention disclosed in the JP-A-7-141422 provides a capability of preventing a deceit until the contract is sealed. On the contrary, the invention does not consider the deceit to be done after the contract is sealed, for example, the unjust rewriting of the contract or the conditional contract. If a conflict on the contract takes place between both concerned parties after the contract is sealed, it is necessary to prove the content of the contract document or the conditional contract document written when it is made originally for the purpose of determining which of the parties is just. Since the invention prepares no means of proving the correct contract after the contract is sealed, the breach of contraction of one of the parties may impair the benefit of the other party.
Further, the invention disclosed in JP-A-8-149124 provides a capability of determining if a user receives delivery information. However, the invention does not consider the rewrite of the delivery information by the user. Hence, the invention does not solve the foregoing problem as well.
Moreover, the inventions disclosed in JP-A-7-141422 and JP-A-8-149124 do not consider an unjust deed for a program for describing a content of a contract on a contract document. For example, the deceive method called the Trojan Horse enables a correct signature to be deceivingly displayed on a screen but another signature to be actually written on an electronic signature document. This kind of case may impair the benefit of the party having described the content of contract by using such an unjust program.